Alpha of the Sea
by AlphaWolf17
Summary: Perseus Jackson, son of Lupa and Poseidon is disguised as a demi-god and is placed under the care of Sally Jackson. Will the paranoid king of the gods find out about Percy's existence? VOTE FOR PAIRING IN MY PROFILE


**This is actually my second story but I deleted the first one because it lacked a good plot line. I have the general idea pretty much figured for this one though and I hope it works out. Without further ado, read!**

**CHAPTER 1. Prologue**

White snowy flakes swirled in light flurries in the cold winter night. Though the sky was dark, soft moonlight lit up the tall trees which were coated in thick snow. Crystalline drops of ice sparkled from the soft rays of moonlight, shining from bare branches of thick, slender trees that adjoined a frozen pond in the forest.

Howls of wolves rang out, shattering the silence of the winter night. A young woman gracefully bounded into a clearing, holding a small bundle close to her chest. She was no ordinary woman, however. She was Lupa, the Roman wolf goddess.

A pack of wolves trotted behind to defend their Alpha and her four-month old child. Lupa was supposed to be a maiden goddess but now, her oath was broken. Her close friend Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt would not be pleased to here. The Roman goddess had fallen in love with the Greek god of oceans.

A tiny head with a small tuff of black hair peeked out from the bundle and cooed at his mother. The infant and piercing green eyes with flecks of silver. A smile graced the goddess' lips and her overly large canines came into view. Her son had already stolen her heart in his short time of existence. He spent the last four months with Lupa and her pack and he was brought to Atlantis several times when Amphitrite was elsewhere.

The wolf goddess's child would be killed by the paranoid king of the gods if his existence was to be known. Not only would the boy grow to become extremely powerful but he was also both Greek and Roman. Being a son of Poseidon did not help his case…at all…

Lupa and Poseidon decided it was safest to disguise their son as a demi-god, with mist enchanted to make his blood appear crimson instead of the golden color of ichor. They opted to leave him in the care of a clear-sighted mortal named Sally Jackson. Sally had agreed to raise the child as her own and bring him to Camp Half-Blood when the godling was ready. Despite that, a pang of sadness hit the Roman goddess when she realized that she would not be there to watch her son grow up. She vowed to herself to watch over her son secretly and make sure that he would be fine.

In a quick flash, Lupa transformed into a seven-foot tall she-wolf with red fur and shining silver eyes. In her wolf form, Lupa would be able to arrive to Sally Jackson's apartment faster and return back to San Francisco.

The bustling city of New York was still awake at night but the thick mist shrouded the pack of wolves so no unsuspecting mortal would see a wild pack of wolves racing across the city. Finally, the pack arrived at their destination.

Lupa changed back to her human form with her baby in her arms while her pack stood close together as they waited below the apartment.

With a sigh, Lupa rang the doorbell, cherishing the last time she would hold her child in an infant form.

The apartment door opened and a young woman opened the door. She greeted the wolf goddess and took the baby into her arms, marveling at the babies unique green eyes with flecks of silver.

"Promise me," whispered the goddess "that you will keep him safe."

"I will" Sally promised earnestly as she gazed at the sad mother.

"His name is Perseus." Lupa said as she disappeared.

Sally gazed out her window and noticed Lupa and the wolf pack, retreating into the darkness as quickly as they came, to the other side of the country.

**Tell me your thoughts! Should I continue this story? It would be great if I get feedback, so review, follow and favorite! **

**P.S. PLEASE VOTE FOR PERCY'S PAIRING IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

* * *

_**9/9/14: I haven't forgotten about this. I am 9/10 done with the next chapter and I will upload ASAP! I had a lot of homework lately so bear with me.**_


End file.
